


Everywhere

by ShadowFlower99



Category: AOMG Entertainment, B.A.P, H1GHR Music, Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Author Is Confused, Authors always confused, Confusion, Cute, Fluff, maknae, will add Tags when I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFlower99/pseuds/ShadowFlower99
Summary: Luxing, also known as Andrei Gavriel Vargas, the brother of Luhan, was raised in SM Entertainment. Joining TS Entertainment (and regretting it if not for BAP), he was the maknae of the group.This is his journey from maknae of BAP to artist of AOMG and H1ghr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an imagines book, and might not be in order (I will try though). This is also an experiment, to see if this style will work with AO3, or not.

Full name: Lu Xing

Alternative name (self chosen): Andrei Gabriel Vargas

DOB: 28 June, 2004 (at 12:00am)

Gender identity: male (prefers to say masculine/feminine instead of male/female)

Pronouns: they/them or he/him (neither annoy him)

Gender expression: androgynous

Sex assigned at birth: male

Place of Birth: Beijing, China

Sexuality: gay

Height: 1m55cm

Hair color: White

Aliases: Azrael (solo+stage name), Z3R0 (Underground), Kuro/Okami (YouTube - BlackWolfOfficial), Echo (YouTube - EchoOfTheWolves)

Facts: will be expanded on when I think of stuff

\- uses hair sticks to tie hair up.

\- doesn't use hair ties (he says those belong on his wrist)

\- usually has hair in a half up half down style. The up half is in a bun.

\- is cute, and likes it

\- can be sexy when performing

\- likes cuddles

\- likes his height

\- is VERY different on stage

\- is good at manipulating his vocal chords (can do extremely realistic impressions of nearly everything)

\- has a wide vocal range, but his normal pitch is quite high

\- usually sings, but is actually a rapper. The rapping his his hidden talent

\- can sing, dance and rap

\- can play most instruments after a few minutes of fiddling to find the notes (Henry taught him how to play Piano and violin. He then learnt other instruments himself).


	2. SMTM6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first it was for the views, but it ended with some lifelong friends. Overall, it was worth the excessive flying around (given that he was supposed to be touring with BAP). Especially since TS was paying for the tickets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more to explain how he knew Wonjae when he joins AOMG. Nucksal and WooChan just got added in because Nucksal's adopting all the kids XD.

The directors knew he probably wouldn't be able to stay, with the tour and what not, but they still wanted him there to stir up some chaos. Rapping in a style he didn't usually do, only to reveal his true skills, Mnet wanted him to shock people for more views. He knew that, but still, it was something he would have done anyways (because as much as he liked being good for his hyung's to not stress them out unnecessarily, he still liked pranks every now and then).

Barely passing with one pass, he smiled at the camera and winking, before heading to the seat where he shuddered, "lyrical raps are really not my thing." Picking up his notebook, he started to write, not knowing that next to him, someone had heard. As he was focused, that same person moved closer, before introducing himself as Nucksal. He looked over, "oh. Uhm, hello."

Luxing, while confident on stage and on camera, was actually an extremely shy male with a tendency to stutter and trip over his words unless he focused hard on what he was trying to say, or unless it was memorized and rehearsed as was the case with his rapping. Nucksal stayed by him for the rest of the time, dragging another male, WooChan, over in the middle. Xing momentarily got up to congratulate one of the other rappers, Wonjae who ended up joining them, sitting quietly as Nucksal struck up conversation.

Throughout the next few episodes, the four grew close (Nucksal being the one who drew them together). They supported each other through the 1v1, and even the Cypher despite everyone knowing that it would be Xing's last stage. (When he came first, the told them that he would have joined Jay's team, with said team cheering).

Despite leaving the show to focus on the tour with his group, he continued to cheer on Wonjae, WooChan and Nucksal (and pouting when WooChan and Wonjae had to go against each other , despite knowing it would have had to happen at some point).

He managed to persuade the higher up to let him fly back to Korea briefly to join the others in celebrating being part of the semi-finalists and finalists, before returning to completing the tour with his group.


	3. HSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School Rapper, Kiff Clan and a lasting friendship formed.

He didn't know how he got dragged into this. He wasn't even in High School! Yet Mnet seemed to favor him and pulled a few strings to let him onto the show. Heading into the room, the others seemed distracted so he quickly headed towards the back where he saw a skateboard. Walking around briefly, looking at the set, he quickly remembered what he was supposed to be doing and headed towards the last empty seat where he sat down silently. 

When the others finally realized that he had already sat down, the male to the right of him grinned, and started firing off questions, Xing looking startled as he was bombarded. "Uh, s-slow down please?" He asked quietly, and the other grinned, slowing down as he introduced himself as Haon.

Haon asked him as well as his other neighbor questions, getting quiet answers from one and slightly reluctant answers from the other. It didn't stop Haon, however, and that, coupled with the Cypher, resulted in a close bond between the trio.

Prior to the Cypher, they all had a short intro, with Nucksal looking shocked at Xing's appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Xing giggled,"you sound so shocked. I didn't get to stay last time, so I came here instead." With the lack of stuttering, the others could tell that he was comfortable, especially with the blushing and stuttering every time someone other than Haon asked him something. Xing was comfortable with Haon. It was hard not to be, with the friendliness the other had in waves.

They got to know Xing's lack of stuttering in his Cypher, in the way he seemed to spit fire, the words flowing from him easily and clearly. It was a total 180 from his usual personality, and on the side, Nucksal and Haon looked proud of his confidence and skills.

Tied in first place, Haon and Xing chose to stay in one team together instead of battling for first and second. Together, they chose Byungjae, the other male finally smiling as he headed towards them, the start of a friendship of a lifetime.

Later on, during the team finalization, the three sat together, Xing kicking his legs slightly as he held and played with Byungjae's hand.

As his turn arrived, he stood up, letting go of the hand before heading onto the platform. "I chose to talk about something I've never revealed before, because I have a tendency to bottle everything up before having a bit of a self destructing meltdown thing. Um, I guess my rap is kind of aimed at the public who asked me if I was happy, being raised in SM, with the chance others would wish for, and also if I was happy, being an idol, the dream of many."

His rap was quite obviously about something in his heart, and everyone could feel the emotion poured into the performance, with some tearing up at his honesty. In his rap, he explained that, no, he wasn't happy, knowing that the only reason he was allowed to be raised in SM was because he wasn't wanted by his parents, he wasn't happy hiding his separation anxiety (especially when the others left for tours) and other mental health issues and he wasn't happy, not when he never thought he was good enough.

On the side, Nucksal was tearing up due to the fact Xing had never mentioned this to him (as he had explained prior to the performance), and while the younger had hinted about his issues with himself, it was always in passing and he always moved on too fast for anyone to think about it too much. Now that he had outright stated it, the others could see the many hints he had given. "My parents don't like me much", "I don't like when I'm alone" and "my brain is mean sometimes" being the most common of his phrases.

While nothing much changed with the way others treated him, they were much more careful when leaving him (making sure they were able to be contacted, or having one of his other friends with him, and being sure that if there was any criticism, it was mixed in with compliments, etc.)

Having received the score of 190, he relaxed as he returned to his seat, curling up and leaning against Byungjae as the other wrapped an arm around his shoulder. On his other side, Haon held his hand tightly, whispering words of congratulations as they watched the rest of the performances.

As filming finished, the trio headed out before splitting, with Xing heading to TS in order to work on his dancing for some of the group songs.

The three, close as ever, worked hard and managed to make it into the top 3, with Haon at first, Xing in second and Byungjae in third place, but not without some funny and memorable events happening, with one key event being when it was the top ten meeting at a school.

The trio were sitting together, talking as they waited for everyone to arrive. There was shock at byungjae and Xing, who both had cut their hair. Byungjae, because he promised, and Xing, because he felt like it.

As the last person walked in, he commented, "it's funny how half of us are part of Kiff Clan." With major confusion on everyone's faces, he then asked Kiff Clan members to raise their hands, to which Haon and Xing raised their hands. The two grinned as the others wondered when they had joined.

From where he was, in the dorm with Jongup (who he was sharing a room with), he smiled at the memories and friends he had made while participating in HSR2. Despite his hesitation at the start, he regretted nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for infrequent updates. I write when I feel like it (and when I have ideas. Please comment and leave me ideas! I'll do my best to include). Also, school. It's holidays so hopefully I get to write more! :D


	4. Aren't you part of BAP? When did you join?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was while after he joined AOMG that it was finally revealed to public, when he was with Loco and Grey on KBS' CoolFM radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Once again, feel free to leave suggestions via Comments. They would be much appreciated :D
> 
> (Also please leave a kudos or something cause I'd like that a lot and it would give me confidence to write more and that people like this so :3)

It was a while after he had officially joined AOMG (he joined the week of disbanding), but it had only become public that week, and many people still didn't know... Yet. (Honestly, he was surprised no one had taken a picture of him with his necklace clear enough to recognize and figure out his company).

He was with Grey and Loco, on KBS's CoolFM, (I know this happened way before BAP disbanded but for the sake of this fic, event dates may change slightly to help me with ideas haha).

The host looked shocked and confused, "Aren't you a member of BAP? When did you join AOMG?"

He laughed sheepishly, "Ah, well, we disbanded a few weeks ago and I joined nearly immediately. Actually, Jay asked me to join AOMG two years ago, but since our contract was nearly over and none of us wanted to renew, I asked him if the offer would still be open in two years."

He smiled a little at the memory of his first meeting with Jay, "Hyung agreed, and that was when we got into contact. We actually, interestingly enough, stayed in contact up to the group's disbandment, which was pretty much the same week I joined."

There continued talking about different topics, before they were tasked with calling one of the two CEO'S and getting them to say a certain phrase. Xing decided on Jay although he was confident that he could get get either CEO to say the phrase he was given.

He rested his head on his arms, pushing his chair back slightly so it was more comfortable as he watched Grey call Simon. He seemed to complete the mission easily, and it was soon Loco's turn.

He followed the conversation sleepily, smiling at hearing Jay tease Loco, before it was his turn. He had picked the phrase "I love you the most/I love you more than the others" which, honestly, was something all of his hyungs already told him on a near daily business, whether it was when it was his insecurities popping up again, or when they were teasing his other hyungs. As soon as Loco finished, he piped up, "hello hyungie!"

"Hello pup. Are you behaving for Loco and Grey hyungs?"

"Mhmm! Being the bestest." The others all cooed at his incorrect wording, which tended to happen if Xing was tired or excited and with people he trusted.

"Miss you hyungie. Love you!"

"I love you too."

"The most? More than others?"

"I definitely love you more than the others. Your so cute and polite." Xing giggled, wiggling slightly in both happiness and triumph, poking his tongue out at Loco."

Loco pouted at being the only one to fail before explaining their mission as well as their phrases (and whining about how his was impossible, while Xing's was something everyone said pretty much everyday already and Grey could basically get Simon to say anything).

Xing was giggling, as Loco continues to sulk, even after they had left. He eventually shifted over so he could cuddle the other awkwardly (Damn seat belts), but still comfortably as he drifted off to sleep (for once), feeling Loco play with his hair and humming a song under his breath.

* * *


End file.
